starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Anakin Solo
Anakin Solo was a renowned human male Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order. Biography Early life Anakin Solo was born to Leia Organa and Han Solo on the planet Nespis VIII in the year 10 ABY during a time of great instability. The New Republic was faced with the resurgent Imperial factions under the new Emperor Dantius Palpatine. On one occasion, the Emperor attempted to abduct Anakin while he was still a baby. However, the Emperor was shot by Anakin's father, Han, before he could complete his plan.Star Wars: Empire's End Anakin spent the first year of his life on Anoth, an isolated planet which his uncle, Luke Skywalker, and the admiral of the New Republic, Gial Ackbar, had fortified to protect the Solo children. There, Anakin was tended to by nanny droids, his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, and his mother's best friend, Winter. His parents were allowed to visit every few months. At first his siblings, Jacen and Jaina, lived with him on Anoth but once they reached the age of two they went to live with Leia and Han on Coruscant.Star Wars: Jedi Search In 11 ABY, an Imperial strike team led by Furgan, the ambassador of his home planet Carida, invaded Anoth trying to kidnap Anakin. Winter and Skywalker were able to kill most of the invaders by triggering the base's defenses and fighting the Imperials on their own. Eventually, Leia and Ackbar, who had been alerted of Furgan's plan, arrived and saved Anakin from the Ambassador's efforts. After the abduction attempt, Anakin went to Coruscant to live with his parents and siblings.Star Wars: Champions of the Force Because Leia became overwhelmed in trying to tend to both her motherly and political duties, she enlisted the protocol droid C-3PO's help in taking care of the twins and Anakin. The droid uploaded information regarding child-rearing into his memory banks and met the challenge with initial enthusiasm but mixed results. During the Empire Reborn movement of 14 ABY, Anakin and his siblings were kidnapped by Lord Hethrir, the Imperial Procurator of Justice, who wanted to take advantage of their Force abilities. During Anakin's captivity, he became attached to Tigris who was his nursemaid and Hethrir's son. Lord Hethrir attempted to sacrifice the Force-strong Anakin to a creature named Waru in exchange for Waru's help. However, Anakin's parents, along with his uncle Luke Skywalker, succeeded in rescuing the children, and Hethrir was destroyed by Waru.Star Wars: The Crystal Star The First Corellian Insurrection In 18 ABY, Anakin accompanied his family on a vacation to the Corellian system. After their arrival, Leia hired a Drall named Ebrihim to tutor the children and act as a guide for the whole family. On their first outing, the family visited Corellia's first major archaeological site. While there, Anakin and his siblings became separated from the rest of the party because Anakin stopped to investigate something he had sensed through the Force. He tracked this sense with his siblings following him and eventually arrived at what would later be identified as Corellia's planetary repulsor, one of which was located on each of the five inhabited planets of the Corellian system. Later, the children told their parents what they had found in the tunnel.Star Wars: Ambush at Corellia After several days, during which they toured Corellia's main continent, Anakin and his family relocated their lodgings to Corona House so that Leia could participate in the trade summit that was soon to be held. During the first night of the trade summit, the three children overheard a conversation between their parents, Master Trader Mara Jade, and Governor-General Micamberlecto and learned of a starbuster plot which involved the destruction of entire star systems. Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina were confined to Corona House with Chewbacca, Ebrihim, and Ebrihim's astromech droid, Q9-X2, while Leia and Han left to advise Micamberlecto on how to deal with the growing crisis. The Solo children watched from their apartment as enclaves within Coronet City burned to the ground and many people were killed in the first stages of what would later come to be known as the Corellian Insurrection. Soon Corona House itself came under fire and the children and their companions fled to the Millennium Falcon. With the Falcon hyperdrive damaged by a Pocket Patrol Boat, the decision was made to visit Ebrihim's Aunt Marcha, the Duchess of Mastigophorous, on Drall. Once there, Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina related to the Duchess their experience at the archaeological dig, the mysterious installation that they had found there, and the starbuster plot that they had heard about.Star Wars: Assault at Selonia Marcha brought the Solo children to the approximate location of Drall's planetary repulsor and Anakin was able to find the repulsor using the Force. Once inside, he found hidden control panels and used them to operate parts of the repulsor. While everyone else was asleep, he sneaked away and activated the repulsor. Although Anakin was safe in one of the tunnels, the others were in danger of being killed by the energy of the activation. However, they were all eventually able to get to safety inside the Falcon. Anakin later met his father's brother Sal Thrackan Solo, who came as soon as he learned that Drall's planetary repulsor had been activated. Thrackan, planning to use the repulsor for his own ends, imprisoned Anakin, Jaina, Jacen, Chewbacca, Ebrihim, and Marcha. He then tried to use the children to blackmail their mother into getting the New Republic to recognize Corellian independence. Anakin showed Jacen and Jaina how to walk "in between" the force field using the Force and the children were able to escape using this technique. However, Chewbacca and the Drall could not get out. The children made their way, along with Q9-X2, to the Falcon, and took off in it. Thrackan came after them, but they managed to evade his ship due to Jacen's piloting, Jaina's gunnery skills, and Anakin's use of the deflector shield to protect the Falcon. The Solo children were then reunited with their parents aboard the the Intruder, a New Republic Bakuran vessel that rescued them. However, Han and Leia soon had to leave as they had volunteered to help the Bakuran fleet in its confrontation with the forces of the Sacorrian Triad at Centerpoint Station.Star Wars: Showdown at Centerpoint Because the systems of Drall's repulsor would only respond to Anakin, he and his siblings soon returned to the planetary repulsor. There, Anakin helped the Bakuran technicians as they tried to find a way to use the repulsor to stop the ancient Sspace station, Centerpoint, from exploding the star of Bovo Yagen. Eventually, Anakin used the Force to aim the repulsor and stop the beam of energy coming from Centerpoint. Personality and traits Like his grandfather, Anakin Solo was prodigiously talented in the Force, a gifted pilot, and a skilled mechanic. He was regarded as a genius in his childhood as Jaina once kidded Jacen by commenting, "I knew I had one brother who was a genius." From a young age, Anakin's primary interest was in intellectual activities, especially solving mind-bending puzzles, a proclivity which later aided him in many adventures. He excelled in areas of mathematics and engineering, possessing the ability to make anything mechanical work regardless of whether he understood the device's purpose or its components. For the pragmatic Anakin, using the Force was "like breathing for him." Consequently, he came to view the Force as a mere tool, a weapon to wield with responsibility. Relationships Family Romances Tahiri Veila Amber Graves Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Skywalker family Category:House of Solo Category:House of Organa Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:New Republic individuals Category:Force-sensitives Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Mechanics Category:Royalty Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Engineers